Storyteller's Purpose
by Louis
Summary: Takes place about twenty years after the last OVA, Miaka and Taka's son is unknowingly upsetting the world within the Universe of the Four Gods.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Hello everybody, this is my first fanfic, so if you'd take the time to review it I'd be much obliged. A few things though, before you start. First of all, this takes place many years after the last OVA, so there may be few spoilers to that as well as bits of the series, though I'm really not sure. Secondly   
I wasn't sure what to call Miaka's son, so I named him Kado (after some time on a Japanese baby name sight I picked it). If you don't like it, I'm sorry, I tried. That's all I can think of, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters. I do own the ones that I made up.  
  
That feeling.   
Miaka felt it, even this deep in sleep she felt it, like a sore joint that flared up now and again. It was opening, the gateway to the Universe of the Four Gods. Even asleep she was afraid. 'Its come to take him away, she thought, back to the world within the book. Asleep, she panicked. 'Come for my husband'  
Within her dream, she clearly saw the man the book wanted. Tall, hidden in shadows, but the gleam on his forehead, the mark of the ogre. Red light swirled around him, pulling him in, "No, Taka!!" she screamed. As soon as she said it, she realized she was wrong, it was not Taka she was looking at, this figure was too young to be the Taka she now slept beside. But he looked similar, and the mark…then she understood, the book didn't want Taka, not this time, it wanted his son. Her son, their son. It wanted Kado.  
She woke suddenly, shaking and panting. The feeling of the open book was gone, but the dream could not be shaken. She looked in the early morning light beside her, Taka slept soundly. She reached a hand out to touch his shoulder, as if to make sure. Then she thought of Kado.  
She got out of bed and went to the phone in the other room. It would be very late there, but she didn't care. She had to hear his voice, make sure he was still there. She dialed the number. One ring…two…three…she began to get nervous... four-"Hello?" a sleepy voice asked in accented English.  
"Kado?"  
"Mom?" now he was speaking Japanese. "Mom do you know what time it is?" a pause "Mom, is everything alright?"  
Miaka considered, should she tell him? No, he would think she had gone crazy, maybe she had. Maybe she had just imagined it all. After all, he sounded fine, a little sleepy, but fine. Clearly he hadn't been sucked into another world. She almost laughed at her foolishness. "Yes, everything's fine, I just had a strange dream is all."  
There was a pause. "Oh. You alright now?"  
"I'm fine. You know mom, I've told you before, you shouldn't eat too many rice balls just before bed. It'll give you weird dreams."  
Miaka laughed. "Yes I suppose you're right. I'm sorry for waking you Kado."  
"Its alright. I'll make up for it in class later." Miaka laughed. "You sure your alright mom?"  
"Yes I'm fine. Go back to sleep. I'll talk to you later. I love you."  
"Yeah, same to you mom. Love you. Bye."  
"Bye." She hung up the phone feeling silly. Just a dream, Kado was fine. Though, she had to admit, she still felt a tad uneasy. Oh well, she'd talk to Taka tomorrow. For now, she really did need to go back to sleep.  
***  
Kado promptly fell back asleep, thinking little of the conversation. It wasn't odd of either of his parents to do stuff like that, call him up in the middle of the night because they'd had a strange dream. Both of them were just a little too superstitious.  
By the time he was sitting in his first class the next day he had totally forgotten about the phone call. The professor was droning on about electron bonding, and he was passing notes with his friend Austin. It was a perfectly normal day.  
However, within an hour, things started to get a little strange, and by nightfall, Kado had to say this day was the farthest thing from normal that he'd ever experienced.  



	2. 1-Dream

Hi, if you're reading this then you stuck with it and I'm really happy. Umm, you'll have to forgive me if this shows up really wierd, I'm still working on making the paragraphs indent correct and everything.   
  
"Mmmm, Kade, did anybody ever tell you you're really sexy when you smile?" Kado smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to look cool. Lynn Nakamura, the girl of his dreams had just been talking to him. Even though they were in the middle of Chemistry class, they were both for some reason dressed for the beach, and Lynn was holding a beach ball. Oh well, she looked good in a swimsuit, Kado couldn't complain. She had even called him Kade, only his friends called him Kade.  
"You think I'm sexy?" he asked in a suave voice. Though they were speaking English, neither of them had an accent.  
She giggled. "You couldn't charm a dragon."  
Kado was confused. "What?"  
"No, you'd definately have to fight it, but you could win."  
"Uhh, thanks."  
"Just as long as you remember which part you're fighting."  
Okay, the beach clothes in the middle of Chem class, Lynne Nakamura, who usually snubbed him, actually coming onto him, none of this struck him as odd, but this conversation was definately wierd.  
"What are you talking about?"  
She laughed out loud, "Catch." And she threw him the beach ball, except when he caught it it was not longer a bech ball. but rather a glowing red orb. When he looked closer at it, he saw that within the orb was a...chicken? He shook his head, and then realized that it was not a chicken, some other sort of bird, red, with a long neck and long tail feathers. Kado didn't recognize the species. The bird opened its beak in a silent cry, and then broke free from the orb that held it with a great burst of red light and flew upwards towards the ceiling.  
Except it was no longer a lecture hall ceiling, it had been transformed into the night sky. At least a peice of it, and in it were fourteen constellations, seven outlined in red, seven outlined in blue. One of the red ones shown brighter than the rest.  
From above the bird stopped and peered down at him. Everything else had disappeared but the bird and the constellations. It opened its beak as if it might speak and explain this all to Kado. But the only voice that came out, with the dull monotone of Proffessor Delani.  
"And so you see class, because of the supple strength of the Hydrogen in it's bond to Oxygen we have this thing called water. And it is because of the bizzare properties this H2O, this Dihydrogen Oxide, this...water that life can exsist on our planet. But that, is a lecture for another day."  
Slowly the image of the bird began to fade away like a broken reflection on so much Dihydrogen Oxide, and when it was gone Kado opened his eyes to find himself still sitting in Chemistry class, Proffesor Delani was telling the class what would be that nights homework. Lynne was sitting two chairs down, not paying any attention to him, and certainly not in a swimsuit. It had all been a dream, but a strange one at that. It was only the beginning.  
***  
Kado's best friend Austin caught up with him just before lunch. "Hey man, saw you snorin' in Delani's class. Late night last night?" Austin was an American, born and raised in Seattle, the son of a fisherman and a basketweaver. He was a real genious in math and science, though no one would guess it by his punkish style, and he was enjoying a full scholorship to Cal Tech. He had Kado had met two years ago freshman year when Austin had decided to try out some of his highschool Japanese classes on him. Kado, who at the time was struggling with English, was amused to hear an American struggling speaking something that was so natural to him.  
He briefly though of his mother's phone call. "Sorta. Mostly just figured I wouldn't be missing much."  
Austin shook his head. "Nothin' really. I wrote down most of it, if you want to borrow my notes." Austin reached into his pants poket and handed him a peice of paper with a few scribbled formulas on it. "Uh, thanks."  
"No prob."  
"You want to go grab a bite to eat before class?" Kado offered.  
"Nah, can't. I gotta go talk to the cheerleading coach. I think I almost got him on the sexism issue." Kado laughed, it was Austin's grand scheme to join the cheerleading squad, because he'd rather throw and catch girls than a ball any day. Kado couldn't argue with his logic, only problem was the cheerleading coach didn't want a guy. But Austin was fighting it. "Sorry. Maybe we can get something after class."  
"Yeah sure. I have to run back to my apartment for a bit anyway. See you later."  
They went their separate ways. Kado went to his bike and road the mile and a half to his apartment. He went in, expecting to see a semi messy college boys apartment. What met his eyes was a wreck, papers strewn everywhere. Drawers opened, some pulled out entirely. It looked like the FBI had ransacked his place. And the crowning of it all, was sitting on his bed. A raven haired girl, crosslegged, calmly reading one of his notebooks. "Welcome home, Kado," she said without taking her eyes from the notebook. 


	3. 2-The Girl on Kado's bed

Hey, thanx for readin' here's chapter three...  
  
Kado stared at the girl dumbstruck. A number of emotions were running through him, but mostly confusion and rage. This girl, who the hell was she? She breaks into his place... rips it up, then has the audacity to sit and wait for him to come back without even batting an eyelash. And to top it off, SHE WAS READING HIS STORY! Nobody read his story, not his friends, not his family, not even his own mother...especially not his own mother. And here she was, a complete stranger reading it without a thought. Why he outta.. then it occurred to him that he had been standing in the doorway, slack-jawed, for almost two full minutes, and she had gone back to reading. He tried to vocalize all the feelings penting up inside him, but the only word he could manage was, "You!" followed by a series of inarticulate half grunts.  
  
The girls eyes flickered from the book to Kado. "Me." She agreed, and went back to reading.   
  
That did it, the words started coming. "You! Who the hell are you?! What are you doing in my apartment?! I oughta call the police! This is trespassing, breaking and entering, invasion of privacy!"  
  
"You forgot stealing," she said, nodding towards the notebook.  
  
"No I didn't!" Kado snarled, snatching the notebook back, and clutching it to his chest like a lost child returned. He snuck a peek to see how far into it she had gotten, and was horrified to see she had read most of it. She must have been in here since just after he left. Oh god, no! He wasn't sure whether to beat her down or hide his head in shame (he was a bit self conscious about his writing).  
  
As soon as the book was snatched away, the girl rose angrily to her feet. She stood slightly shorter than Kado, with raven hair to her mid back. She was pretty by most standards, by the looks of her she probably had some Eastern blood in her, perhaps a grandparent, though her blue eyes and other more western features were the more dominating. "Do you mind, I was reading that!"  
  
"Yeah, illegally. Just do you think you're doing?"  
  
She shrugged. "Just wanted to see what all the fuss is about. And honestly, now I understand. I mean really Kado, what were you thinking? The priestess of Suzaku being a village girl named Suzuno? Really, for starters Suzuno was the priestess of Biaku, and she was from 19th century Japan. Did you listen to ANY of the stories your parents told you?"  
  
Kado felt like he had just been kicked in the stomach by a mule. He had never told anybody about those stories, and surely his parents hadn't either. He stared at the girl for a long time, who stared levelly back at him "How, did you know that?"   
  
For the first time she smiled, and stroked his cheek, her skin was cold. "Oh Kado, I don't think you're ready to here the answer to that just quite yet."   
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
"Never mind that. We'll start with introductions. My name is Myell, I come from Konan. And you are Kado, you come from...uh, Tokyo is it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. Now, look at this." From out of nowhere she pulled a very old looking book. She handed it to Kado. Kado looked at the cover, the title was printed in Japanese, 'The Universe of the Four Gods' he read. There was no author. or anything else. Something about that title was all too familiar. "Read it," Myell urged.   
  
Kado opened to the first page, nothing, it was blank. Then he flipped to the next two pages, they, like the first, were blank. He carried on like this for about three pages, and found them all to be blank. Finally he gave up and fanned quickly through the rest of the volume but could find no writing on any of the pages. "I can't read it, its blank."  
  
"Exactly. Kado, 'The Universe of the Four Gods' is much more than just a book, its a gateway through worlds. Your mother was not the first to travel through it, however, when she completed her task, and summoned Suzaku and sealed away Tenko, the book found an end, the writing become ink for the first time and the story was sealed. It became, for all practical purposes, a normal book. However, you Kado, and you alone, have inherited the power to open it again, and that," she pointed to the notebook of Kado's writing that he had unknowingly dropped when he picked up 'The Universe of the Four Gods' "has done it and much more."  
  
Kado blinked, every neutron of his sane, normal human being told him this was ridiculous. However, his parents had told him those stories since he was a kid. He had never believed them, but still he had decided to write a story based on them. Now this girl was telling him they were all true. Impossible, he couldn't believe it. This girl was in cahoots with his parents, they were trying to creep him out. It was something they would do...sorta, okay not at all, but still, this was impossible.  
  
As though reading his mind, Myell spoke. "Oh, it doesn't really matter if you don't believe me right now, because you will in about a second." She chuckled slightly, and for the first time, Kado realized that the book in his hands had started to glow red. It was Kado's last realization in California, 2001.  
  



End file.
